The invention relates to stitching devices, and more particularly, to a stitching device for terminating stitching at a precise predetermined point.
Using conventional stitching apparatus, a sewing machine normally does not stop precisely at a predetermined position due to stretching of the workpiece. Additionally, in cases where stitching is done with a pre-set number of stitches, a sewing machine may not terminate at a predetermined point because the variance in thickness among workpieces causes the stitch pitch to vary from workpiece to workpiece. Thus, the last stitch normally terminates before the predetermined position is reached. To terminate at the desired position in many systems, an operator controls sewing the last stitch by holding and adjusting the workpiece with one hand and manually directing the needle movement.
As a result, adjusting the stitch pitch to the rest of the stitch line is difficult and the last stitch usually does not terminate at a precise predetermined point. Thus, when accurate stitching is required, a more exact approach to set the last stitch is necessary.
It is therefore an object of this invention is to provide an apparatus for terminating stitching precisely at a predetermined point.